This invention relates generally to a forms printing solution, and more particularly to a World Wide Web based client server application for distribution of forms through a server to a vending machine appliance having raster bit image capabilities, such as a Jetsend capable printer.
Techniques for printing electronic forms through the World Wide Web are well known. One such technique involves the transfer of hypertext mark-up language (HTML) between devices over the World Wide Web (WWW). A series of HTML commands recognizable by a web browser are used to render a document. In the case of a form, such HTML commands are interpreted by different web browsers in slightly different manners. For example, Netscape Navigator will decide how much space to insert after a paragraph break HTML command xe2x80x9c less than P greater than xe2x80x9d based upon characteristics internal to Netscape Navigator. Such decision is discretionary, based upon the specific Web browser. Internet Explorer will decide how much space to insert at the same paragraph break, with such decision oftentimes resulting in a different spacing than for Netscape Navigator. However, when printing forms that require precise spacing, such variation is unacceptable. For example, medical reimbursement forms oftentimes have boxes in which users insert information such as a doctor""s name. Variations in size of such boxes, or organization within a page oftentimes will not prove exact enough. Web browsers can control font sizes and spacing of information through specification of general preferences. However, such general preferences are really designed to enhance viewing of such information on a computer screen and space/size such information to enhance user viewing, regardless of the screen being used. Most web-based document transmission is implemented in this manner. However, the document layout is not precise. Hence, HTML transmission of forms when web printing to remote web connected clients will not generate precise forms.
One technique for transmitting forms involves sending a word-processor-based document via a network from one client to another client, such as between two users over the Internet. For example, one type of word-processor-based document is Microsoft Word. The transfer and printing of a Microsoft Word document is one technique for exactly rendering forms. Microsoft Word documents are externally dependent on a common font being installed on both the request initiating and target client machines. Hence, Microsoft Word documents are not self-contained. Additionally, the common font must be called, or identified, with the same name by each machine. Furthermore, the font called out in the document must have the same binary definition on both machines, or computers. In addition, compatible versions of Microsoft Word need to be provided on both machines. Even furthermore, both machines have to be able to run Microsoft Word, i.e. the machines need to have compatible computer architectures and operating systems.
More particularly, the transfer of a Microsoft Word document in xe2x80x9cTimes Roman Boldxe2x80x9d font requires the provision of such xe2x80x9cTime Roman Boldxe2x80x9d font on both the request initiating and target client machines. Generally, this transfer works when standard fonts are used. However, when less familiar and non-standard fonts are used problems can occur. Furthermore, it is possible that one client has a different bit image of the same font which can lead to variations in printed characteristics of the document or form.
Another technique involves the use of specialty software such as Adobe Acrobat. Adobe Acrobat is a page-rendering language wherein all of the information needed to transfer documents is encapsulated. Adobe Acrobat uses a Portable Document Format (PDF) file in the Acrobat document exchange system. Essentially, PDF files generally are self-contained, in contrast with Microsoft Word documents. However, such information has to be installed on the request initiating (or transmitting source) client machine as well as on the target (or receiving) client machine. Furthermore, Adobe Acrobat still has an external dependency in that support for Adobe Acrobat has to be provided on both machines. For example, the machines need compatible computer architecture and operating systems, and a copy of Adobe Acrobat has to be loaded onto the request initiating client machine and the target client machine. Each machine also requires binary executable storage, sufficient processing power and sufficient document storage.
The need to provide a copy of Adobe Acrobat on both the request initiating machine and the target client machine increases cost and complexity of the request initiating client machine. The request initiating client machine needs Adobe Acrobat to set up, generate and encapsulate the document. Such document is transmitted as a Portable Document File (PDF) file to the target client machine. The target client machine needs Adobe Acrobat to take the PDF file and generate such document from the encapsulated form. The target client machine pulls up Adobe Acrobat and runs the PDF file through Adobe Acrobat to generate the document for viewing and/or printing on the target client machine. For the case where a request initiating machine is a digital cellular telephone, a pager, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or some other relatively simple internet access device, the need to provide Adobe Acrobat will greatly increase cost and complexity by also adding to the hardware/software requirements of the appliance. For example, many personal digital assistants (PDAs) are not capable of supporting Adobe Acrobat.
Accordingly, Adobe Acrobat forms a fairly common helper application that generates and transmits documents in a relatively seamless manner, but requires additional storage capabilities, additional process capabilities, an application (Adobe Acrobat) to process on both the request initiating and target client machines, and requires that both request initiating and target client machines have supported hardware. For many simple internet access devices, such support is not available. For example, personal digital assistants (PDAs), generally do not support such functionality. Hence, such devices cannot support processing by the request initiating client machine which is required by Adobe Acrobat. If all an individual wants to do is remotely print a document, the request initiating client machine has to perform quite a few functions.
Therefore, there exists a need for a forms printing solution that enables the selection and distribution of a type of predetermined content via client machines having World Wide Web access capabilities. Furthermore, there exists a need to provide such capabilities even with machines forming appliances having very limited capabilities such as digital cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
One object of the invention is to enable selection and printing of desired forms from a web server to a selected one of several potential output devices with a simple client machine such as an internet access device.
Another object of the invention is to render user-perceptible forms that are dimensionally and graphically accurate irrespective of the output device used to print such forms.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a Java vending machine containing selected forms for printing at identified output devices.
Even another object of the invention is to provide a tool set for assisting a customer site administrator in creating/maintaining a forms menu, and for controlling the versions of forms being accessed/distributed by selected users.
This invention features an apparatus and method usable as a World Wide Web based client server application for distribution of forms through a server to a vending machine appliance having raster bit image capabilities, such as a Jetsend capable printer. Such apparatus and method enables the use of appliances having very limited capabilities such as digital cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) for sending form print requests to a print-capable client machine coupled via a web server and having a known web address.
According to one aspect of the invention, a forms printing apparatus includes a web server having a forms solution for supporting forms generation and transmission via an information exchange protocol. The web server includes a control interface for generating and transmitting forms as electronic material. The apparatus includes a request initiating client machine having a web browser and a network connection with the web server. An output device of the apparatus is selected by a user and supports an information exchange protocol and a control interface for receiving forms transmitted from the web server and rendering user-perceptible forms.
According to another aspect of the invention, a forms storage, retrieval and printing system includes a server. The server has a memory, a database defined in the memory, a forms solution for supporting forms generation and transmission, and a control interface for generating and transmitting forms as electronic material across a network interconnected with the server. The system includes a request initiating client machine having a browser and a network connection. An output device of the system is selected by a user and supports an information exchange protocol and a control interface for receiving forms transmitted from the web server and rendering user-perceptible forms.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method for selecting and printing forms remote from a user includes the steps of: accessing a web-capable server with a web-accessible client machine; selecting a form to be printed from a selection of forms stored on the server; selecting a web address of an output device for printing the selected form having an information exchange protocol and a control interface for receiving forms transmitted from the web server and rendering user-perceptible forms; and printing the rendered form at the output device.